


Waiting for Rescue

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Holding on until a rescue team arrives. Inspired by your hurt/comfort prompt. :)





	Waiting for Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipplesOfAqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesOfAqua/gifts).




End file.
